The Guardians of Freedom
by Denchik
Summary: Collaborative fanfiction with /u/3240205/Tanzanite-Pony! In a pokemon world, two unlikely heroes shall try to free the world of its tyrannical rulers.


**Prologue**

 **-Sinnoh region, TwinLeaf Town-**

TwinLeaf Town, a beautiful, yet small town, is situated in the southwestern part of the Sinnoh region. The town had a small population , which consisted of 8 people. It was mainly surrounded by a forest, with some mountains in the distance.

Daniel, was one of TwinLeaf Towns inhabitants. He was just a normal 18 year old guy, who, unlike most of his friends, didn't really fancy the idea of becoming a pokemon trainer. He thought that it was wrong to catch pokemon, strip them of their freedom, and make them yours. He wanted to become a police officer, to save people and pokemon alike.

Daniel work up to the ringing of his alarm clock. He turned it off, and went on with his morning routine, which consisted of brushing his teeth, washing his face and hands, making his bed, making food and eating it. After which, he got dressed, put on his tracksuit, and went outside for a morning jog.

"Hey Tom!" i said, catching my neighbors attention. "Hey Daniel! How are you?" asked Tom, grinning."Great, what about you? Going to do anything special today?" I asked, slowing down the speed of my jog. "I'm alright, and not really. just the usual." replied Tom, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, are you excited to go to the police academy tomorrow?" wondered Tom. "You bet I am!" responded Daniel, giving a thumbs up. "Oh and Daniel, did you hear about the presidents death?" asked Tom, surprising me. "No, I haven't. How did he die?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea." responded Tom, shrugging his shoulders yet again. "I'm just curious who will we elect this time." stated Tom. I nodded, and began speeding up. "Well, it was nice talking to you, have a great day!" I exclaimed, turning my head in his direction, and waving goodbye.

He jogged from Road 201 to the outskirts of Sandgem Town. He wiped off the sweat that accumulated on his forehead, and sat down under a tree to rest a bit. After he rested , he got up, stretched, and was ready to head back home, until he heard whimpering.

 _'Who and what could that be?'_ wondered Daniel. He headed in the direction of the whimpering, with it gradually getting louder. He stumbled upon a buneary that had her leg stuck in a few thorny vines. The thorns were tinted red, presumably from her trying to get free.

 _'That must really hurt. I should help the poor creature.'_ Thought Daniel, as he cautiously approached the trapped pokemon. Buneary noticed him, and began looking at Daniel with pleading eyes. Daniel saw this, and quickened his pace.

He squatted near the buneary, and began extending his arms towards the vine. "I'm not sure if you can understand me, but this may hurt a bit. Get ready." said Daniel, as he looked at buneary. "Bun! Buneary!" _(I can, and alright.)_ responded buneary, as the pokemon braced itself for the upcoming pain.

Daniel began removing the vine from around the leg, with the buneary squeaking from pain. After he removed it, he saw that the leg was slightly bloody from the vine. "Your leg is in pretty bad shape... We need to get to my house to patch up that leg." said Daniel, examining the leg.

The buneary slightly hesitated, which made Daniel roll his eyes. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I'l also carry you." stated Daniel. After which, the Buneary accepted his proposal. He scooped up the pokemon, and began running in the direction of his house.

He entered his house, and sat the buneary on a chair for the time being. "Sit here, and don't move please." asked Daniel, to which buneary nodded. Daniel then rushed over to his neighbors house.

When he got there, he rang the doorbell multiple times, hoping that his friend would answer. Tom opened the door, and was greeted by a pretty nervous Daniel.

"Hey, what-" "Sorry to interrupt you, but do you have a potion?" asked a rather frantic Daniel. "I'l go check." said Tom, closing the door afterwards. _'Man, what happened to him?'_ wondered Tom, as he searched his medical cupboard for one.

 _'Found it!'_ smirked Tom. He then ran towards his door, opened it, and gave the potion to Daniel. "There. Return it later, alright?" asked Tom, to which Daniel nodded. He then rushed to his own house, with the potion in hand. He entered it, and made his way towards the injured buneary.

"I'm here!" announced Daniel, as he entered the room with the injured pokemon. "I have something that should heal your leg." He said, showing the buneary a potion. He walked over to the buneary, and began spraying the potion all over her injured leg.

"Buneary!" _(Thanks!)_ exclaimed the pokemon. _'Man, i wish i knew what it was saying...'_ thought Daniel, as he sprayed the last wound on its leg. "I need to give this back, and also get something. But first, i need to do this" said Daniel, picking the buneary up.

He made his way towards his bedroom, and tucked the buneary into his bed. "Should be more comfortable." grinned Daniel. "Don't leave the house before your leg heals." insisted Daniel, to which buneary nodded. He then grinned once more, and exited his bedroom.

Daniel made his way to Toms house to give back the potion. All this time, Tom was waiting outside."You were in quite a hurry." said Daniels neighbor. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just found a wounded pokemon and brought it to my house." said Daniel, handing Tom the potion.

"What does it look like?" asked Tom. "Its a short, brown bunny, with pretty thick yellow fur covering its lower body." explained Daniel. "Ah, so a buneary." nodded Tom. "You should get a pokedex." suggested Tom. _'Interesting...'_ "Alright, but where?" asked Daniel.

"The professor in Sandgem Town should give you one." said Tom, rolling his eyes. "Alright, Thanks. See you later!" said Daniel, walking away and waving. "Bye." said Tom, entering the house and shutting the door.

Daniel, yet again, made his way towards Sandgem Town. He entered a pretty tall building with a blue roof, and saw professor Rowan. "Hello there!" said professor Rowan, as he noticed Daniel. "Hello professor... erhm..." "Rowan." correct the professor.

"Ah yes! Professor Rowan, i heard from my friend that you could give me a pokedex." said Daniel. Professor Rowan raised an eyebrow, and asked "What do you need it for?".

"Well, i heard that when you go to the police academy, you get a growlithe, which i would like to know more about, and I've also helped a wounded pokemon, which I would like to acquaint with." responded Daniel.

"Alright, I'l go and check if I have any." said the professor, and went to the other room. In about a minute, he came back with a pokedex. "Alright, what's your name?" asked the professor. "Daniel." "Alright here you go, and good luck." said the professor, handing Daniel the pokedex.

"Thank you professor!" said Daniel, taking the pokedex. The professor nodded, and went back to his work. Daniel exited Sandgem Town, and began walking home. _'The buneary must be pretty hungry...'_ thought Daniel. He stumbled upon an apple tree, and smiled. _'Perfect.'_ thought Daniel, as he began to climb the tree.

After picking 3 apples, he continued walking home. He made it home, and instantly went to his bedroom. Daniel unlocked the door, and saw the buneary was taking a nap. When Daniel saw this, he smiled. _'Looks pretty cute.'_ thought Daniel, as he tried to leave his bedroom quietly, but the doors squeaky sound made the buneary wake up.

"Here, i got you something to eat." said Daniel, showing buneary that apples that he picked. The pokemon smiled, took one of them, and began eating it. _'Alright, i think il check it with my pokedex now._ ' thought Daniel, bringing up the pokedex.

 **Buneary, a normal - type pokemon! It evolves into Lopunny when leveld up with high friendship!"** said the pokedex. After which, it then displayed the pokemons average height, weight and moveset. _'So it knows Defense Curl, Splash, Pound and Foresight. Neat.'_ thought Daniel, as he closed the pokedex and put it away.

While he was listening and reading what the pokedex said, the buneary ate all of the apples that Daniel. _'Must have been really hungry.'_ thought Daniel. "I'm going to check your leg." said Daniel, lifting the covers. He got a good look at it, and smiled. "Well, it's basically healed!" exclaimed Daniel, to which the buneary smiled

"You can now go, if you want to. I'm not holding you back anymore" said Daniel. Upon hearing this, the buneary looked at Daniel, and tried to decided whether it wanted to leave or not. _'I don't really know if I want to... He looks like a nice , caring guy... Most trainers nowadays are pretty mean... Or at least thats what my mom told...'_ thought the buneary.

The buneary then shook its head, which surprised Daniel. "Y-you want to stay with me?" asked Daniel. The bunearys smile grew bigger, as it was nodding its head. "If you say so." smiled Daniel. He brought his hand towards the buneary, and brought it closer. He then began gently petting the bunearys head, which made the pokemon purr quietly.

 _'I'l protect you, no matter what...'_ thought Daniel.

 **Sinnoh: Snowpoint City.**

Today was the day. She was finally going to leave home and explore the Shinnoh region. Zenete wanted to become a strong Pokemon trainer. She looked at the three pokeballs her mother set out for her. One held a Sneasel that was blind in the one eye, the second one held a lazy Cubchoo and the third one held a timid female Snorunt.

Zenete chose the Snorunt. Out of them all, Snorunt spoke to her the most. "Do have a safe trip dear. And don't forget to call." Zenete's mother said. The 15 year old girl gave a small nod in understanding. It didn't take her long to get her things ready for the journey. She left shortly after with her bag slung over her shoulder.

After about an hour of walking though the snow covered path, Zenete was stopped by a woman in a uniform. "Hey, kid your just starting out right? I have a proposition for you, why don't you test out your skills against me in a battle. If you win I'll let the boss know about you and you can join Team Temporal." The grunt said. She was holding out a pokeball.

Zenete scoffed. "And If I lose?" She questioned. "I'll let you go for now." The woman said. Zenete closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them. She reached for her pokeball. "Fine, then I'll battle you. You'll make a great stepping stone for me anyway." The girl got ready and sent out Snorunt. "An Ice Type? That's surprising. Go Magnemite!" The grunt sent out the electric/steel type.

Snorunt shivered with anticipation. "Snow powder, now!" Snorunt acted immediately. The Magnet pokemon used Thunder Shock on the Ice type. The electric attack collided with the ice type attack and broke though hitting the Snorunt. The hit paralyzed it as well! The pokemon was struggling to move now.

"Crap..." She cursed under her breath. She had to do something fast or she'd loose her first battle. The girl got an idea. "Double Team!" She commanded just as the Grunt ordered her pokemon to use supersonic. The pokemon did her best to move out of the way. Creating illusionary copies of herself to avoid the attack.

This sudden move shocked the grunt slightly not expecting it. "Now, Snow Powder again!" She called out. "Sno!" The pokemon shot out the icy powder at the Steel/Electric type. The Magnemite got hit with surprising force and was blown back to its trainer. That was enough to knock out the Steel/Electric type.

The grunt returned her fallen pokemon with a shocked expression. "Now... That was impressive. For a Pokemon like Snorunt to take-down a Magnemite like that." She said. Zenete scoffed slightly and looked down at her pokemon. Snorunt was doing a small victory dance. She smiled ever so slightly at her pokemon's happiness.

The girl picked her starter up. "So you said something about a team?" The blond haired girl started to say. She looked to the Grunt for confirmation. Said grunt gave a nod. "Yes, follow me and I'll take you to the boss." The grunt said. The girl thought for a few moments then agreed to go with the grunt. Zenete felt like going would help her become stronger. She had to be strong.

The trip to the Team Temporal's Headquarters was a bit long. The girl was slightly nervous. She was about to meet the boss of the team. Well one of the higher ups was more like it. He was an Admin to be exact. The Admin knew who Zenete was. The two actually struck a striking resemblance.

"Ah, Zenete. I see you past the test I setup for you." He said. He was a blond man. He had an Umbreon at his side. "You... set that up?" The girl repeated. She hugged her starter closer to her body. "Did I do good big brother?" Zenete questioned. He gave a nod.

"You'll start of as a grunt. If you do good, you'll be promoted to a higher rank." He started. He turned and pulled out a uniform from a box. "Here's your uniform. Your first task will be to get a basic grunt pokemon." The girl took the uniform without much thought. "I'll do my best ."


End file.
